This invention relates to infant activity, especially to infant activity devices, for example, xe2x80x9cplay pens xe2x80x9d, that accommodate an infant during periods of activity or other leisure.
Devices are know that provide an area for an infant to play, eat, or sleep. Cribs, xe2x80x9cplay pensxe2x80x9d, mats, or other play areas provide convenient locations for the infant, especially when a parent is not directly attending to the infant. However, without additional stimuli, the infant may not be encouraged to perform physical or mental activities.
One aspect of the invention is an infant activity device, that includes a base, e.g., a floor of a play pen, and an upper member supported above the base, e.g., a rail of a play pen. The device also includes a removable panel that is attached to the infant activity device.
Preferred embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features.
The infant activity device includes two removable panels. Each panel has an upper edge having with two fasteners that is attached to the upper member. The removable panel has two major surfaces each having visual exhibits. The visual exhibits include, for example, images and activity devices such as toys and reflective surfaces. Each of the visual exhibits can be displayed toward an infant in the direction of the infant""s activity by attaching a corresponding one of the two fasteners to the upper member, and, thus, orienting one or the other major surface in the direction of activity.
Each panel includes a padding layer disposed between two sheets. An activity device can also be disposed between the sheets and within the padding layer. The surface that covers the activity device can be visually distinct from the surrounding surface.
Another aspect of the invention includes an infant activity panel that attaches to an infant leisure device along an edge of the panel. The infant activity panel is removable and has a major surface with a visual exhibit.
Preferred embodiments of this aspect can include one or more of the following features.
The removable infant activity panel is reversible, and includes two major surfaces with visual exhibits. Each major surface can face in the direction of activity when the panel is fastened to the infant leisure device in a corresponding position. The visual exhibit of each surface can include images and activity devices such as toys, including squeaker devices, or reflective surfaces.
A third aspect of the invention includes an infant activity fastener that can be attached to an infant leisure device. The infant activity fastener has a flexible strip. One end of the flexible strip can be attached to a support member of the infant leisure device. The other end of the flexible strip can be attached to the flexible strip to form a loop portion.
Preferred embodiments of this aspect can include one or more of the following features.
One end of the flexible strip can be permanently attached to the support member of an infant leisure device. The second end of the flexible strip includes a hook and loop type fastener.
One or more aspects of the invention may include one or more of the following advantages.
The devices promote physical activity. The devices promote mental activity. The devices facilitate infant physical development. The devices facilitate infant mental development. The devices provide visual, audio, and/or other stimuli. The devices are entertaining. The devices contribute to a wholesome environment. The devices enhance child safety.